The New Galaxy
by Linarah
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Has lots of deception! What would happen if your own sister tried to kill you?
1. Default Chapter

A New Galaxy  
  
Characters:  
  
Queen Ami: Queen of Mercury and Spectra * in the other galaxy* Mother of Malayna and Trizzo, wife of Greg Urawa. Uses the power of ice/water.  
  
Queen Mina: Queen of Venus and Lavianna. Mother of Ambrosia and Ethan, wife of a famous Japanese rock star, Rajah Shezima. Uses power of love  
  
Queen Endia: Queen of Earth, sister of Endymion, mother of Carribeth and Ross, wife of Odell Nymphicus. Uses the power of Earth. (AN: thanks, Beth for letting me use your character)  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: ruler of the Moon Kingdom, wife of King Endymion, mother of Rini, cousin of Queen Sunshine. Uses power of purity.  
  
King Endymion: co-ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Husband of Neo-Queen Serenity, father of Rini.  
  
Queen Raye: Queen of Mars and Fuego. Mother of Isabella and Sadie, wife of Chad Kumada. Uses power of fire.  
  
Queen Lita: Queen of Jupiter and Relampago. Mother of Ayeka, widow of Nemo Tetsuo. Uses the power of lightning.  
  
Princess Hotaru: Princess of Saturn and Libido. Princess Rini's best friend. Uses the power of death. 17 years old.  
  
Queen Amara: Michelle's lover, Queen of Uranus and Tiempo. Uses power of the Earth.  
  
Queen Michelle: Amara's lover, Queen of Neptune and Agua. Uses the power of the water.  
  
Queen Setsuna: Guardian of the Gate of Time, Queen of Pluto and Enigma, mother of Kiliyanna. Her fiancé disappeared a month after Kiliyanna was conceived. Uses the power of time.  
  
Queen Sunshine: Queen of the Sun, mother of Dawn, widow of unknown man, cousin of Neo-Queen Serenity. Uses power of the Sun. (AN: Thanks, Sunny, for letting me use your character).  
  
Princess Trizzo Star Urawa: oldest daughter of Queen Ami and Greg Urawa. Heir to Mercury/Spectra's throne. She is like her mother, being brainy, loving to study, going to school and swimming, but looks more like her father. She wears her hair much like Queen Mina, but has light brown hair like her father and the blue eyes of her mother. Her Sailor Scout outfit is teal and jungle green. She is 15 years old  
  
Princess Malayna Dawn Urawa: youngest daughter of Queen Ami and Greg Urawa. She is jealous of her sister's good looks, beauty and most of all her right to the throne. She wants to destroy her sister. She is a member of/female leader of the Neo-Negaverse. She has blond hair she wears straight down, brown eyes and she wears an outfit similar to Wicked Lady's. She is 14 years old.  
  
Princess Ambrosia Taylor Shezima: heir to Venus/Lavianna's throne. Daughter of Queen Mina and Rajah Shezima. A big partier and drinker - she even does weed sometimes. She has a similar hairstyle to Ami's, but has black hair and blue eyes. Her Sailor Scout uniform is orange and yellow. She is 15 years old.  
  
Prince Ethan Owen Shezima: son of Queen Mina and Rajah Shezima. He protects his sister with all his might. A knight of the Neo-Negaverse (he doesn't know his sister is a Sailor Scout). He wears the typical Negaverse outfit. His haircut is similar to Amara's, but he has green eyes. He is 17 years old.  
  
Prince Ross Arthur Nymphicus: Prince of Earth/ Tierra. Son of Queen Endia and Odell Nymphicus. Looks like Prince Darien, but brown hair instead of black. His armor is blue and grey. Very friendly, caring, and a hopeless romantic; love at sight deal. He is 18 years old.  
  
Princess Carribeth Nymphicus: Princess of Earth, daughter of Queen Endia and Odell Nymphicus. Looks like her mother, but with black hair. (AN: thank you Beth for letting me use your character). She is 13 years old.  
  
Princess Rini/ Small Lady: daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Future ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Mini-Moon. 16 years old.  
  
Princess Isabella Lynn Kumada: prefers to be called Isabel. Youngest daughter of Queen Raye and Chad Kumada. Daddy's little girl. She despises her mother because she cheats on Chad and he doesn't know about it. She drinks often and has THREE boyfriends. She looks EXACTLY like Raye, but she dyed her hair blue to piss her mom off. She has brown eyes and she is 14 years old. Her Sailor Scout outfit is red and black.  
  
Princess Sadie Marie Kumada: heir to Mars/Fuego's throne. Oldest daughter of Queen Raye and Chad Kumada. Mommy's perfect angel. She never gets into trouble. She is spoiled rotten and blames her sister for everything. She is Malayna's best friend. Lady warrior of the Neo-Negaverse. Her hair and figure is like Sailor Neptune's, but it is raven instead. Her eyes are green. She is 15 years old. She wears the typical Negaverse warrior outfit.  
  
Princess Ayeka Mist Tetsuo: heir to Jupiter/Relampago's throne. The only child of Queen Lita. Ayeka is the all around wonder child! She cooks, cleans, sings, dances and acts because she doesn't know whom her father is. She has brown hair and eyes. She has a green and yellow Sailor Scout outfit. She is 15 years old.  
  
Prince Dustin of Tiempo: one of Isabel's boyfriends. He craves sex all the time! His hair and body looks like Alan the alien's in human form. He has blue eyes. He wears a green and blue knight outfit. He is 17 years old.  
  
Prince Jeffrey of Agua: another of Isabel's boyfriends. He is the all around sweetheart. He has black hair styled like Nephlite's and brown eyes. He wears a gray and green knight outfit. He is 17 years old.  
  
Prince Mark of Libido: Isabel's third boyfriend. He craves sex a lot, but he is polite and does not over-display public affection. Mark has hair much like Malachite, but both his eyes and hair are brown. He is 17 years old. His knight outfit is black and red.  
  
Princess Kiliyanna Lila Shizai: heir to Pluto/Enigma's throne. She has never met her father. She is the only daughter of Queen Setsuna. Kiliyanna has white hair like her mother wears it, brown eyes and wears a purple and green Sailor Scout outfit. Kiliyanna is as beautiful as her mother and twice as graceful. She is the best dancer in the galaxy. She is 15 years old.  
  
King Jedite: ruler of the Neo-Negaverse. He is out for revenge against the Moon Kingdom. He has been freed from his deep sleep in time. Jedite looks like he is around the age of 20, but he is actually over 2 centuries old.  
  
Princess Dawn Elizabeth Mechana: The only daughter of Queen Sunshine. She is the heir to Solair's throne. Dawn closely resembles Sailor Jupiter's hair and body. Her hair is wavy red and her eyes are purple. She is 16 years old. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Moon Kingdom in Ruins

Chapter 1: The Moon Kingdom in Ruins  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity could feel it in her blood; the final battle was nearing. She knew the only thing she would have to do, the one thing she feared most, was use the Imperium Silver Crystal. Using the Imperium Silver Crystal would deplete her life energy, but she knew there would be no other way to saver her kingdom. She had to do what her mother before her had done; sacrifice her life to make a life for the rest of the kingdom.  
  
Endymion could sense fear in his wife. Every night he watched her cry herself to sleep. He tried to comfort her, but it was impossible, but he could sense why. He knew she was going to sacrifice herself to save her kingdom. He knew the reason she cried is Serenity would never see her daughter get married or have children of her own.  
  
It was Rini's sixteenth birthday. She was a year older than most of the royal court. The birthday party she was supposed to have had been cancelled by her parents. She had been quite upset with them, as they had given her no particular reason other than "because I said so!"  
  
Rini stared up at the ceiling. 'Boy, what a way to spend a birthday, and not just any birthday, my sweet 16! Yeah, sweet 16 and I'm cooped up in the palace.' She laid down for a nap and she started to dream. This was no normal dream; it was a nightmare. The dream was about the Moon Kingdom being attacked by some force; this force was stronger than even Galaxia had ever dreamed of being. She saw her mother use the Imperium Silver Crystal, Sailor Sun use the Imperium Sun Stone and Sailor Earth use Earth Supreme Element Attack, while the rest of the Scouts used Solar Planet Power. The battle ended, but her mother had died. She had used the last bit of energy to save the children of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Rini woke up in a cold sweat. She could sense her mother's life force depleting. She could see flashes outside her bedroom window and feel the palace shake beneath her. She yelled "Moon Prism Power" and transformed into Sailor Mini-Moon.  
  
By the time Rini had gotten outside the palace, it was too late. She had barely escaped with her life. She went to her mother's side.  
  
"My dear child, I must use the power."  
  
"Mother, you can't!"  
  
"I must, I must give you the second chance at life my mother once gave to me. The entire Moon Kingdom is in ruins. The only chance is to completely drain my energy to send you and the rest of our people to another galaxy where life can continue."  
  
"I won't leave you! Mother, I love you and it is my duty to fight by your side!"  
  
"Then fight beside the other Sailor Scouts. I have to do it. Rini, Endymion, I love you all! COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" All the Scouts shouted.  
  
The subjects of the Moon Kingdom, except those fighting were transported to a new galaxy to rebuild their lives. The monster had been defeated, but it seemed that Neo-Queen Serenity was as well.  
  
Rini and Endymion ran to her side. All the Scouts were in tears.  
  
"There's no way all of us can stay here," Queen Ami said.  
  
"You're right, Ami. There are only enough provisions for six people, and I'm going to be one of those six!" Endymion shouted out of blind hatred for evil. "The rest of you must use Sailor Teleport Power to go to the rest of the people of our kingdom."  
  
"Sunshine, do you think your power will work on her?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I really don't know, Endymion. That monster was more powerful than anything we've ever faced, but I shall try." She bent down next to Neo- Queen Serenity's lifeless body and put one hand on her chest and the other on her head. "Living Solar Star!" Sunshine shouted.  
  
Serenity started breathing narrowly. "My healing power isn't strong enough yet. She's in a coma state. The rest of the healing may take months, perhaps even years. I can't use my power very often, as my healing power is a very straining one. I will stay behind to help my cousin," Sunshine stated.  
  
"Endymion, my brother, I will help you rebuild all that was once beautiful, pure and magnificent here," Endia stated.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Mother!" Rini screamed. "Father, I will not let it be any other way. I am staying behind as well; Mother would want it this way."  
  
"Me too, Mom," Carribeth stated.  
  
"Serenity makes six. Once we rejuvenate her fully, she counts as a total person. The rest of you go to Twilight Terra," Endymion said.  
  
"Ami, please watch over Dawn for me," Sunshine stated. "She has no one else."  
  
"I would be glad to," Ami answered.  
  
"Ami, I ask you to watch over Twilight Terra. You are very wise and caring. You make decisions that will prove to help the people of our kingdom. I ask you to rule that galaxy."  
  
"It will be an honor, though I don't know how I will ever replace Serenity's goodness."  
  
Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna gathered in a circle with Odell and Ross in the middle. They all held hands stated their planet power and yelled "Sailor Teleport Power" all at once.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Somewhere in the Negaverse. . .  
  
With all the explosions, energy, and heat from the battle on the Moon, ice melted. Jedite was thawed and free to terrorize once again! 


	3. The New Galaxy

Chapter 2: The New Galaxy  
  
The new galaxy was at peace. Planets are at rest. There are nine planets just like the Moon Kingdom. Each planet has two moons. Each planet is much like Earth, but has a defining characteristic of its own. The planets are, in order: Spectra, Lavianna, Tierra, Fuego, Relampago, Libido, Tiempo, Agua, and Enigma.  
  
Queen Ami, Greg, Princesses Trizzo and Malayna, as well as Princess Dawn reside on Spectra. Spectra is like the Earth, but there are more places to go swimming and the weather remains at a constant 77 degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
Queen Mina, Prince Ethan, Princess Ambrosia and Rajah Shezima reside on Lavianna. It looks like Valentine's Day on this planet everyday. Nobody ever argues.  
  
King Odell and Prince Ross reside on Tierra. Tierra is like Earth, but there is no pollution.  
  
Queen Raye, Chad, Princesses Sadie and Isabel reside on Fuego. There are more SAFE volcanoes there than on Earth.  
  
Queen Lita and Princess Ayeka reside on Relampago. There are more storms, not too strong, here than on Earth.  
  
Prince Mark and Princess Hotaru, no relation, reside on Libido. There are more animal cemeteries here than on Earth.  
  
Prince Dustin and Queen Amara, no relation, reside on Tiempo. There are more mountains here than on Earth.  
  
Prince Jeffrey and Queen Michelle, no relation, reside on Agua. There are more oceans than on Earth.  
  
Queen Setsuna and Princess Kiliyanna reside on Enigma. Time goes faster there than on Earth.  
  
The planets seemed at peace. Truth be told, a whole lot of hatred was going down on Lavianna, Spectra, and Fuego.  
  
Queen Ami and King Odell were placed in charge as Supreme Rulers of Twilight Terra, as King Endymion had asked them. Ami was seen as the most reasonable person for being Supreme Ruler. She was smart, calm, reasonable, kind and friendly, not to mention being Serenity's closest friend. Odell was the only person sent to Twilight Terra who was related to the Queen, aside from Princess Dawn; Dawn was too young to rule yet.  
  
All the Milky Way royalty attended school on planet Spectra. Princess Trizzo, Dawn, Malayna, Ambrosia, Isabel, Sadie, Kiliyanna, Ayeka and Princes Dustin, Jeffrey, Mark, and Ethan all attended the same school. Prince Ross attended a separate school on Spectra, by Endia's wishes; he wasn't to be in contact with those girls yet, except maybe Dawn.  
  
This school was the most prestige, prim and proper out of all the other schools. Unlike Earth's prestigious schools, this school was open to any person who wished, or was forced to attend; including the less fortunate.  
  
Princess Trizzo was not very close to any of the other girls. She was too smart and down-to-earth to be friends with Ambrosia or Isabel. She wasn't mysterious enough for Ayeka or Kiliyanna. Malayna and Sadie hated her for her place as future ruler of Twilight Terra. Dawn was too busy missing her mother to pay attention to her.  
  
The only person who seemed to pay attention to her was a new student. He was cute with his sapphire blue eyes and curly blond hair.  
  
The new student saw her sitting alone and walked over to her.  
  
"Why so glum? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone," he said.  
  
"None of the other girls want to befriend me because I'm heir to the throne of this galaxy," she said as she stopped staring at the ground and looked into his eyes; she had never seen such beautiful eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"My name's Trizzo Star Urawa. What's yours?"  
  
"Derrick Maxwell. Listen, I'm new here. Do you think you could show me around?"  
  
"Are you sure you want ME to do that?"  
  
"Of course. You seem like a nice girl, and that's what I need right now. I'll make a deal with you, okay?"  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"You be my friend, and I'll be yours, okay?"  
  
"You've got yourself a deal!" She exclaimed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She lost her balance on the way up and her cheek brushed his; she blushed. Hand in hand Princess Trizzo and Derrick walked through the school.  
  
Derrick was finally happy he found the girl he was looking for, a girl he could take advantage of for her loneliness, intelligence, and beauty, not to mention her position on the royal court! Derrick was not who he seemed, for Derrick was just his alias. Jedite had come back. 


	4. Derrick and Trizzo

Chapter 3: Derrick and Trizzo  
  
As time passed, Derrick and Trizzo grew even closer. One was rarely seen without the other. Queen Ami started to notice a difference in the Princess. She smiled more often and spent more time away from home and at the library than ever before. Queen Ami also noticed a difference in Princess Malayna. Malayna had become dark, rude and distant. Nobody ever knew what she was up to except Princess Sadie, the only person she was ever seen with.  
  
* * * * * Malayna was in her room with Sadie.  
  
"I'm so tired of my parents! They always treat me like a baby and compare me to perfect little Trizzo!" Malayna complained.  
  
"What's with your parents? It's like you're not good enough or something! And what's with your sister? Who's that cute guy she's always with at school?" Sadie responded.  
  
"He is the man who will meet my sister's demise. He calls himself Derrick Maxwell. Do you recall the stories of Queen Beryl?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Remember how Queen Beryl froze her warrior Jedite in time?"  
  
"Yeah. So what?"  
  
"Derrick Maxwell IS Jedite! He's working with me to destroy my sister. He's MY man!"  
  
"How utterly disgusting; I like it!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trizzo was at the library with Derrick.  
  
"Trizzo, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Derrick?"  
  
"I was a part of something, but I don't want to be anymore."  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
"These past couple of months, I have been with your sister. She and I were in a plot to end your life." Trizzo started crying. "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Who are you really, and how could you do this to me?" Trizzo sobbed.  
  
"I am a mortal enemy to the royal throne. My name is Jedite. I was one of Queen Beryl's knights. I. . . don't want to go through with these plans. Originally, I wanted to get revenge on the Moon Kingdom, but now I realize my mistake."  
  
"You were planning to kill me and I was so naïve that I didn't see it? Why are you telling me all of this now?"  
  
"I can't go through with it, because I have fallen in love with you. I had to be honest with you and I only hope you will forgive me for betraying your trust."  
  
"Wha, what di, did you say? Did you say you have fallen in love with me?"  
  
"I did. I have. My feelings for you multiply every minute we spend together. My feelings for your sister were merely the idea of getting revenge on the Royal Family."  
  
"Derr, I mean Jedite, I think I love you too."  
  
Jedite walked up to her and pulled her chin up so they could look into each other's eyes. He pulled her lips to his and they kissed.  
  
"I have something for you, Trizzo, well, besides my heart."  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
He bent down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "This isn't a marriage proposal, but I would like us to see each other exclusively." She opened the box to reveal a heart shaped sapphire with a silver design around it.  
  
"It's beautiful. It reminds me of your eyes."  
  
"I want it to be a reminder of my love and devotion to you. It may be true that I was once an enemy to the Moon Kingdom, but that is the past. All I want for my future, is you."  
  
"Jedite, there's one problem. What about my mother? Do you really think she will place a blessing on this relationship?"  
  
"Well, that's another reason I have been calling myself Derrick Maxwell. I don't want to ruin what I have with you because of my past. All I want is your parent's blessing."  
  
"Well, maybe I can arrange a dinner and a ball with the royal court of this galaxy. As you know, I hold a high position here."  
  
"Well, if you think this is the best way to go about having me accepted by your parents, then I say let's do it!"  
  
* * * * * "Mother, I'm home!" Trizzo, usually the quieter of the two children shouted. Malayna rolled her eyes.  
  
"My, what a surprise, my dear Trizzo! I've never seen you so excited! What's going on?" Queen Ami asked.  
  
"Mother, I was wondering if we could hold a ball as well as a dinner prior to the ball?"  
  
"Since when are you the social bloomer?" Malayna asked with a sarcastic attitude.  
  
"Well, I am future Queen of Twilight Terra. It is my duty to be social with my future subjects; besides, there is someone everyone must meet!" Trizzo retorted.  
  
"Well, things have been quite peaceful here, and the royal court has yet to assemble all together at once. My dear child, who is this someone you would like everyone to meet?"  
  
"His name is," she thought to herself what Jedite had told her, "Derrick Maxwell. He's a new guy at school and we REALLY like each other! Please, Mother, may we please have a dinner and a ball together?" Throughout the entire conversation Trizzo was having with Queen Ami, Malayna was smiling a very crooked smile.  
  
"You THINK he actually likes YOU," Malayna thought to herself, "but little do you know, he's actually with ME!"  
  
"Well my dear Trizzo, I shall send out invitations immediately!"  
  
"Thank you, Mother! You won't regret this!"  
  
Trizzo went to her room. There she closed the door and locked it behind her - she wanted no chance of interruptions - especially from Malayna. She used her cell phone to call Jedite's cell phone; unfortunately for her, Malayna had tapped the line.  
  
"Jedite, it's Trizzo."  
  
"Hello, Trizzo."  
  
"Listen, Mother is going to hold a dinner ball in three days. Please dress in your most elegant outfit."  
  
"No problem, my dear Trizzo."  
  
"What are we going to do about Malayna?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. Just remember to call me Derrick; otherwise your sister will be suspicious."  
  
* * * * * "She called him Jedite! That means she knows about his true identity!" Malayna screeched. She and Sadie had locked themselves in Sadie's room.  
  
"Malayna, don't worry about it. What could anyone possibly see in your sister?" Sadie asked.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to say anything nice about my sister, she's a hopeless romantic, she's shy, caring, loving, smart, athletic, and beautiful and she's a great writer. I hate her for all of it! She's always been Mother and Father's favorite. Why should she be ruler of the galaxy? I'm the born leader! How can someone as shy as she is rule the galaxy?" As Malayna continued to ramble, Sadie tried to give her input. There was a knock at the door; this silenced Malayna.  
  
Sadie opened the door. It was her younger sister Isabella; she preferred to be called Isabel.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Sadie snapped.  
  
"Father and Mother asked me to bring you this," she answered. Their mother was Queen Raye Hino Kumada - former Princess of Mars, now Queen of Fuego. Their father was King Chad Kumada, a failed musician; he met Raye working for her grandfather at the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye had had many affairs since they were married. Sadie was Raye's favorite daughter and heir to Fuego's throne. Isabel was Chad's favorite daughter and a bit on the wild side - she had three boyfriends: Prince Dustin of Tierra, Prince Mark of Libido and Prince Jeffery of Agua. Isabel left the room. Sadie opened the envelope.  
  
"There's going to be a dinner ball in honor of the new galaxy. Your sister is hostess. Everyone in the royal court is to attend," Sadie said as she read the invitation.  
  
"How can she know about Jedite? How could he do this to me? How could he like her? Why is it always about Trizzo? No matter! I will play along with this little charade."  
  
* * * * * Jedite was at his post at the Neo-Negaverse; he was the leader. There were four generals, excluding Jedite. They were all gathered in front of him to do his bidding.  
  
"I have Princesses Trizzo and Malayna wrapped around my fingers. Both think I love them; especially Trizzo. She is convinced I will give her anything! Little does she know, she is merely a pawn in my little game. In three days we shall attack!" Jedite yelled as Malayna orbed in.  
  
"Whose side are you on!?" Malayna questioned.  
  
"What do you mean whose side am I on?" Jedite asked.  
  
"I HEARD your conversation with my sister! 'Don't forget to call me Derrick or you sister will be suspicious.'"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of double-crossing? Trizzo will never believe I would hurt her. She THINKS my heart belongs to her! Honestly, I don't love EITHER of you. I am only confusing your sister. I was just toying with you. If you want to join the Neo-Negaverse in an ambush on the Royal Court, you are welcome, if not; you shall perish with the rest."  
  
"Sadie and I are opposed to this galaxy. Nothing about it is right. If I fight on your side and we win, you must promise me something."  
  
"What is your desire, Princess Malayna?"  
  
"That I may take over the throne and you shall be my king!"  
  
"If that is what you want, you may have it. Welcome to the Neo-Negaverse Princess Malayna."  
  
"I'm more than happy to join!" 


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises at the Ball

Chapter 4: Princess Trizzo's New Friends  
  
It was the day of the dinner ball. Trizzo was a nervous wreck. Her goals were for everyone to meet Derrick and maybe even make some new friends.  
  
It was noon and the dinner started at six. People were to begin arriving at five fifteen. Trizzo was already in her formal wear. She wore a beautiful off the shoulder v-pattern baby blue dress with sequins as well as white gloves and a baby blue pearl choker. Her hair had been done by her mother in a French twist.  
  
Malayna was getting ready as well. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress with a see through shirt beneath. She also was wearing dark red lipstick with black spike heals.  
  
Trizzo went to go check on the dinner. They were to have a choice of either Chicken Cordon Bleu or the really expensive super tender steak, fillet mignon with a garden fresh salad. Each was to have a glass of fine wine (just a bit for social drinking - no refills).  
  
* * * * *  
  
All the parents arrived first. Queen Ami was wearing a darker version of the dress Trizzo was wearing, chosen by Trizzo, with sapphire blue earrings and a white pearl necklace. Greg wore a black tux. Queen Mina was wearing an orange sequined open back dress with amber stud earrings and a choker. Rajah was wearing a white tux with an orange cover bun. King Odell was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple cover bun. Queen Raye was wearing a strapless red gown with red sequins all over it. Chad was wearing a gray tux. Queen Lita was wearing an outfit similar to Mina's, but emerald green. Princess Hotaru was dressed in a simple shiny black knee length dress with puffy shoulders. Queen Amara was wearing a dress (yes, she, actually willingly wore a dress) that was a purple v-neck spaghetti strap with diamonds around the collar. Queen Michelle wore a sleek hunter green sequined dress that matched her physique with perfection. Queen Setsuna wore a dark purple velvet spaghetti strap dress with tiny amethyst gems on the breast portion.  
  
Shortly after their parents' arrival, the princes and princesses began arriving. Princess Ambrosia wore an orange pleather dress that fit her body's proportions perfectly. Prince Ethan wore a white tux with an orange cover bun. Sadie wore an exact replica of her mother's dress. Isabel wore an open back black dress with silver dragons on the breast portion with a slit on the side. Ayeka wore a simple pink dress. Prince Ross wore a white tux with teal cover bun. Prince Mark wore a baby blue tux with red cover bun. Prince Dustin wore a black tux with red cover bun. Prince Jeffrey wore a gray tux with red cover bun. Princess Kiliyanna wore a wine colored spaghetti strap, scoop neck open back evening gown and her hair in ringlets, half up, half down wearing a tiara. Once everyone was seated, Trizzo announced everyone's names; each stood and bowed or curtsied upon introduction. When she announced Isabel's name, she said, "Princess Isabella Lynn Kumada."  
  
"Please just call me Princess Isabel."  
  
"All right, introducing Princess Isabel."  
  
"Thank you," Isabel stated.  
  
Finally Trizzo got around to Jedite's introduction. "This is my escort and dear friend, Derrick Maxwell, from our school. He is a new student; two years ahead of most of us."  
  
"Welcome, Derrick," they all said at once. Queen Ami and Raye found something very suspicious and familiar about Derrick; almost too familiar.  
  
Dinner continued until everyone was finished then light ballroom style music began to play. Jedite and Malayna were nowhere to be found.  
  
Everyone began heading for the ballroom. Isabel met up with Trizzo on the way to the ballroom.  
  
"Trizzo, thank you for having this party. My mother never allows me to see my boyfriend," Isabel stated.  
  
"You're welcome. Which of the princes is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, actually, Princes Dustin, Jeffrey and Mark are all my boyfriends," she giggled. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Fire away," Trizzo answered (no pun intended).  
  
"I often sneak out to go see at least one of them and we're, ya' know, sexually active."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Isabel. You're only fourteen! Well, I guess my secret is worse than yours."  
  
"Wait a minute! You're supposed to be boring! Boring people don't have secrets! Tell me!!!!!!" She wailed.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Tell me or I'll go insane!"  
  
"You know my date, Derrick?"  
  
"Yeah, he's cute, why?"  
  
"Derrick is Jedite from the Negaverse and he loves me!"  
  
"Whoa, what would your mom do if she knew?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never been punished."  
  
"That is a great secret! Well, since we both know a secret about each other, why don't we call each other friends?"  
  
"I'd really like that," Trizzo replied.  
  
"Come on, let's join everybody else."  
  
Isabel danced with every guy there. Ayeka, Ambrosia, Kiliyanna, Dawn, Sadie and Isabel alternated between Ethan, Ross, Dustin, Jeffrey and Mark. Trizzo refused several danced because she didn't want to betray Jedite.  
  
Isabel came over and asked her why she wasn't dancing.  
  
"Jedite is no where to be found, but I must be loyal to him."  
  
"You know, during the two dances I had with Ross, he was asking me many questions about you. He's definitely been checking you out. He definitely likes you!"  
  
"Isabel, I can't hurt Jedite."  
  
"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."  
  
Trizzo suddenly felt an overwhelming anger towards her mother. She went over to the punch bowl and threw it at her staining her dress.  
  
"Trizzo, what's gotten into you?" Queen Ami asked.  
  
"Evil is present," Queen Raye stated.  
  
Trizzo grabbed the violinist's instrument and broke it over his head. She then proceeded to take the flutist's flute and snap it in half. This was twice Trizzo's normal strength.  
  
Malayna orbed in. "Hello, Mother. How are you today? Hahahahahaha, Mother, now you shall pay for playing favorites. Trizzo will be my first victim, then each of you will be after her."  
  
"Surely you remember me, Queen Ami. Once upon a time when you were just a lowly Earth girl Sailor Scout. YOU AND THOSE OTHER SAILOR BRATS NEVER DEFEATED ME! Beryl is the one who put me in an eternal sleep and now I'm back for my revenge, and I have complete control over your precious little Trizzo," Jedite laughed morbidly after he had orbed in.  
  
Ami telepathically told Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Setsuna to get closer to her. They would have to use "Sailor Scout blast." The women did as they were told, transformed into their Sailor Scout form and shouted, "Sailor Scout blast!" Beams from each of their tiaras dazed Jedite and Malayna long enough to give Ami a chance to use her VR visor to get the ring off Trizzo's finger and sent it to the fiery pits of Fuego.  
  
"Malayna, you're working with him? How could you do this to your own family?" Queen Ami asked.  
  
"How could YOU ask me that? You're so smart, ask your FAVORITE daughter, Trizzo."  
  
"Malayna, we love you!"  
  
"Cut the small talk, Mother!" She started to shoot blasts of energy at each of the rulers.  
  
"Malayna, we don't want to fight you."  
  
"I don't care what you want! If you love me you will fight me!"  
  
Queen Ami's spirits sank. "If that's really what you want, Malayna, I will fight you." Twilight Terra Cosmic Power!" Unlike when Serenity and Sunshine used their cosmic powers, in the new galaxy, life forces weren't depleted.  
  
Malayna and Jedite fell to the floor. Both had bruises all over their bodies, black eyes and their lips were bleeding.  
  
"This won't be the last you see of me, Mother!" Malayna and Jedite orbed out.  
  
Ross ran over to Trizzo. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Wha, what happened? The last thing I remembered I was talking to Isabel and then I blacked out."  
  
"Trizzo, Derrick is Jedite. He used you to attack your mother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ross, not yet. You must stay away from Trizzo," King Odell said.  
  
"Father, I don't understand."  
  
"Someday, not too far from not, you'll understand."  
  
* * * * * Queen Ami too all the girls aside, except Sadie who had disappeared.  
  
"Trizzo, I have a present for you." She gave her a cardboard box with holes in it. "Open it."  
  
She opened the box to reveal twin cats with rainbows on their foreheads. One cat was pure orange and the other was blue. "A blue cat? That's rather strange. Oh well, Aphrodite is fuscia, so I shouldn't be too surprised. May I name them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, the orange one is Gemini and the blue one is Libra. They remind me of Luna and Artemis."  
  
"We should," Libra spoke up. "Luna and Artemis are our cousins."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you talk."  
  
"Excuse me, I have to leave," Gemini spoke up.  
  
"Where are you going, Gemini?" Libra asked.  
  
"You know where!"  
  
"Trizzo, Ambrosia, Isabel, Ayeka, Kiliyanna and Dawn, we have something to tell you," Libra said.  
  
"What is it?" They asked.  
  
"Trizzo, you are Sailor Spectra. You have the same power your mother started out with and Spectral Inferno Blast."  
  
"Whoa, I'm a Sailor Scout?"  
  
"Not just any Sailor Scout; you are the leader of the new Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Ambrosia, you are Sailor Lavianna, you use Lavianna Crescent V Smash. Isabel, you are Sailor Fuego, you use Fuego Fireball Charge. Ayeka you are Sailor Relampago and you use Relampago Thunder Crash. Kiliyanna, you are Sailor Enigma and use Enigma Dead Scream. Dawn, you are Sailor Solaria, and you use the powers your mother possessed as a young Sailor Scout; she left the Imperium Sun Stone with you. You are the Sailor Scouts of Twilight Terra; born and raised to protect mostly Spectra, but the galaxy in general as well. Each of you will more acquire more powers as you gain more experience, but for now you shall have the powers we started out with. Here are your pendants. Please do not ever take them off. Without them, you are powerless. Look deep inside yourselves and call out what you feel. Trizzo, you go first." Queen Ami said.  
  
"Spectra Spectrum Power!" Trizzo shouted. A wave of ice surrounded her as she became naked. Once she finished transforming, she was wearing a purple and teal Sailor Scout outfit.  
  
Ambrosia was next. "Lavianna Power!" She was encased by what looked like the Venus Love Chain and became naked and transformed into a yellow and orange Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
Isabel went third. "Fuego Power!" A circular flame, that wouldn't hurt her, enclosed her body as she became naked and transformed into a red and black Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
"Relampago Power!" Ayeka shouted and was enclosed by a thick black cloud as she became naked and transformed into a yellow and green Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
"Enigma Power!" Kiliyanna shouted and was encased by a thick fog as she transformed into a dark green and orange Sailor Scout outfit.  
  
"Solaria Stone Power!" Dawn shouted and was surrounded by a light that would blind a person with 20/20 vision, and transformed into a red and orange Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
"With these powers come great responsibilities. Libra and sometimes Gemini will train you with your new powers." Queen Ami stated.  
  
With this, the new Sailor Scouts became friends, inside and outside of protecting the galaxy. Each began to see what a wonderful friend Trizzo could be. 


	6. Chapter 5: Trizzo Gets to Know Ross

Chapter 5: Trizzo Gets to Know Ross  
  
Gemini headed to planet Tierra. He had a specific mission he was on. He had to find Prince Ross and explain to him some changes that would be occurring very shortly in his life.  
  
Ross still didn't understand his father's reasoning for having him avoid Princess Trizzo. He just couldn't get any straight answers from his father or Queen Ami. The only thing Ross knew was that he couldn't get his mind off Princess Trizzo. Every night he dreamed of her and then they went their separate ways; this boggled his mind.  
  
Gemini opened the door with his paws. "Prince Ross?"  
  
"Who said that?" He asked.  
  
"Down here," Gemini said.  
  
"Who are you?" Ross asked. He wasn't disturbed tat there was a talking cat present as his mother had a talking cat named Aphrodite.  
  
"My name is Gemini. Queen Ami has sent me to give you a very important message."  
  
"Does it concern Princess Trizzo? Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's okay and this does technically concern her. I am here to explain why you must stay away from her."  
  
"Finally, some answers! Did either of us do something wrong so that we should not be allowed to see each other?"  
  
"It's nothing like that. Queen Ami is worried her studies will drop and she will become distracted from her, umm, private lessons."  
  
"Well, I'm two years older than Princess Trizzo. Perhaps I can help her study. What are her lessons for?"  
  
"That, even I do not know," Gemini fibbed. "If you want to help Trizzo in school, you must take that up with Queen Ami; however she is most likely going to say no since Trizzo is already ahead of you in her studies. Ross, have you noticed any changes in yourself lately?"  
  
"The only thing I can think of is I keep having this same dream over and over."  
  
"Describe this dream to me."  
  
"Well, Princess Trizzo and I are holding hands and walking in the park. Suddenly somebody screams and we let go of each other's hands and go our separate ways. I just don't understand."  
  
"I see. Ross, go to sleep and let me know tomorrow morning if you find out what causes the separation."  
  
"All right, I guess. Good night Gemini," Ross said sounding sleepy and confused. * * * * * That night Ross had the same dream twice. In the first one Trizzo ran to Jedite and Ross was left in the dust. In the second dream Trizzo disappeared and someone looking very similar to her appeared next to Jedite in a quarrel. Ross had transformed into someone resembling Tuxedo Mask, but in a shorter hat. He soon joined the girl fighting Jedite.  
  
"Well?" Gemini asked.  
  
Ross told him about both dreams.  
  
"The first dream is because Trizzo is not over the heartbreak from Jedite. She is hoping he will be the Jedite she knew him as. She really loved him and truly believed he loved her, even though she knew his true identity. The girl that resembled Trizzo in the second dream WAS Trizzo. She was dressed as Sailor Spectra. You were known as Zaro, sworn to defend the Sailor Scouts.'  
  
"Little does he know, and he's not supposed to, he and Princess Trizzo are betrothed," Gemini thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed the rose petals in your dreams and nearly everywhere you go?"  
  
"I have," Ross answered. "What do they mean?"  
  
"Open your jacket to your inner pocket," Gemini responded.  
  
In his jacket was a red rose.  
  
"This is your transformation power-up. You merely pull it out of your pocket and transform into Zaro. Your rose works like a thorny vine; just as your mother's power did. Your rose becomes a whip that entangles its victims."  
  
"Wow, that's, umm, a lot to swallow. I need to sit down." He sat down on his bed and noticed his alarm clock.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school. Princess Isabel promised she'd meet me at her school after school. I REALLY need to talk to her."  
  
"Ross, do yourself a favor and don't share this information with anyone; they'll think you're crazy or it's just poor timing."  
  
"I'll take heed of your warning. Thanks, Gemini."  
  
* * * * * It felt like the school day would never end. Isabel was to meet Ross at the front doors. She knew what Ross wanted to talk about. He wanted to find some connection with Trizzo. Isabel had become Trizzo's closest friend. After the discussion they had had at the ball, Isabel felt they could be happy together.  
  
Isabel saw Ross and headed over to him as Trizzo and the rest of the girls walked out the doors. Isabel was talking with him and then walked over to Trizzo.  
  
"Trizzo, Ross would like to talk to you alone," Isabel said.  
  
"What about? He hardly knows me," Trizzo answered.  
  
Isabel flashbacked to the night of the ball and told Trizzo of their conversation. She was dancing with Ross.  
  
"What do you know about Princess Trizzo?" Ross asked.  
  
"Other than her being able to keep secrets, her being ranked number one in her class and her being future ruler of this galaxy, not very much," Isabel responded. "Although, she and Derrick seem to be more than just friends."  
  
"I see," Ross said sounding disappointed. "I just can't take my eyes off her. One day I was walking past the elementary school and a little girl was being bullied by two older boys who wanted her allowance. Princess Trizzo walked over and told them who she was and they left the little girl alone. Now that's using power in a positive way! That has to prove how caring she is. I also believe she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Also, she's renowned for being in my grade in school even though she's only the age of a sophomore. She has to be the most intelligent girl in the galaxy; perhaps even surpassing her mother. I wish I had a girlfriend like her!"  
  
"Do you even have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I'm popular with the girls at school and all, but none of them make me feel the way I do just being around her."  
  
Isabel flashbacked to another event the same night. She was in the restroom with Princes Jeffrey, Dustin and Mark and the door was closed and locked.  
  
"Meow!" Isabel yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Trizzo asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, another flashback," Isabel said. "Anyway, he'd really like to talk to you. He's out back by the swings right now."  
  
"Alright, I'll go."  
  
* * * * * "Princess Trizzo, I, I didn't think you would come," Ross said. He was sitting on a swing. "Please, come join me," he patted the swing next to him.  
  
"Prince Ross, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry I did not have the chance to talk with you or dance with you at my ball," Trizzo answered.  
  
"Believe me, it's my pleasure to finally meet you. You are very difficult to get a hold of since we attend different schools," Ross replied.  
  
"I've never understood why that is."  
  
"I don't understand it either, believe me."  
  
Ross wanted to do anything he could to get her interested in him without lying. He brought up a conversation using the first thing he could think of.  
  
"So, what are your plans for after high school?"  
  
"I really want to become either a children's author or an elementary school teacher. I adore children! What are your plans?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what I want to do yet, but I know I want to help as many people as possible. I also share your opinion on children. Someday I hope to have two or three of my own."  
  
"Prince Ross, this is merely a suggestion, but since you want to help out people and you like children, why don't you study medicine to become a pediatrician?"  
  
"Well, getting into a doctorate school will be very difficult and competitive. I have considered medicine though. With your intelligence and caring, I thought you'd be a doctor like your mother."  
  
"My mother wants me to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor, but I have my own ideas of what I want to do with my life."  
  
"Princess Trizzo, do you play any sports?"  
  
"Well, if you consider swimming a sport, then yes, I do. I personally consider it more of a hobby."  
  
"I love the water! I could live in the ocean. I've always wanted to live in a house overlooking the ocean!"  
  
"It seems we have much in common, Prince Ross. I am like a fish out of water without the ocean. I also dream of a house or castle overlooking the ocean."  
  
"Perhaps someday I will be able to take you sailing?"  
  
"Maybe someday I will accept your offer, but right now, I don't want to get too close to anyone too quickly. My trust level has been seriously damaged after the scenario between Jedite and me. I knew the whole time of his true identity, but believed him when he'd said he changed."  
  
"You mean you actually knew Derrick was Jedite and you still trusted him?"  
  
"Please, he played me for a fool, and a fool I was. I was so naïve and lonely. He took advantage of that loneliness and broke my heart. For the first time, I thought someone besides my parents genuinely cared for me. Can't you understand how I felt and why I have trust issues?"  
  
"Trizzo, I care about you. I have always cared about you. There's something about you that makes me crazy; I can't get you out of my head. I don't know from personal experience what that kind of betrayal feels like, but you have my sympathy. I do understand why you have trust issues. I hope you can eventually put all that behind you, until then, I hope we can at least be friends."  
  
"Ross, you seem very sweet. I need all the friends I can get. Don't push me into a relationship though; I will let you know if I'm interested, when I'm ready."  
  
"Trizzo, I will have the patience of a thousand men if need be. I await that day with friendship until then."  
  
"Ross, I have a question for you."  
  
"What's up, Trizzo?"  
  
"Isabel and I are having a double birthday party a week from today. Would you be interested in attending?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Great! It's in the park with the fountain and all the flowers."  
  
"See you there." 


End file.
